The present disclosure relates to a friction transmission belt.
Friction transmission belts known in the art have a pulley contact surface from which polymer particles and short fibers are exposed.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-070592 discloses a V-ribbed belt including a compressed rubber layer (i) made of a rubber composition containing ultrahigh molecular weight polyethylene particles, and (ii) further including short fibers. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-170454 discloses a V-ribbed belt including a rib surface layer (i) made of a rubber composition containing high molecular weight polyethylene particles, and (ii) filled with short fibers.
The present disclosure is intended to reduce abnormal noise of a friction transmission belt when the belt is wet.